User blog:TheTheif/For Rach...PLEASE READ THIS NOW!!!
R- Reliving the past A- Always tries even though life says "Give Up" C- Caring H- Horrified that she'll have to come back on wiki to read this :0 (jk, jk) E- Exceptionaly talented L- Living under stress... Rach, I know that by the time you'll have read this, I'll be too late...-sighs sadly- But I want you to know that no matter what, you'll always be like a sister. I can't lose you as a friend; that pain would destroy me. But please, hear me out. #You can't give up in faith, though you may not understand God's choices. He exists to love, not hate. He doesn't make your life crap on prupose. He cares, He really does. He's just...nobody really knows. But He IS out there, never forget that in trouble you can always turn to Him... #You're one of the best friends I've ever had, and you gave me a chance to prove my powers and such. I'll never amount to what you are, ever! You're talented, nice, and you've suffered so much pain I can barely imagine...and even through thick and thin, you've held on. I know that you'll make the right choice... #People may act like assholes to you, but that's because they're jealous. Well, not with Shawn. You guys may fight, but you're still friends. Like Ryan once told me, after I thought he'd hate me after finding out I like him, he said, "I don't hate you. The bond of friendship is so strong, it can never be broken." Words may hurt, but family love and loyalty hold fast. Please, believe me. I swear on the Holy Bible that I know it's true. #Listen to The Last Night by Skillet, it'll help you understand. Basically it means that no matter what, I'm HERE FOR YOU! I may be acting like a dipshit, or it may seem like I'm ignoring you, but I'm not, Rach. #Boys just don't know how to express their feelings, so don't give up on love. I know what you're going to say, but I also know that I've tried my best. If you get it...so please chose carefully. #I know you're going to say that this place has f*cked up your life, but think: If it wasn't for this place, I wouldn't have so many great friends, so many people I know I can confide in and trust. Think on that, please... And, I know that you're a strong person because you've been through so much, and yet you continue to endure the pain, hate, and death even if it drives you crazy. And I know you'll make the right choice. For what's best. I'll never forget you if you choose to leave, s-so...-chokes up- I...You're a great friend. And I'll respect your choice. Maybe not understand, but I'll respect it. Listen to: Hero and the Last Night by Skillet, If Today was Your Last day by Nickelback. I know you probably heard 'em before, but just listen really carefully, and you'll understand. Chey, TheTheif, Daughter of Athena, Lycan/Phoenix/Human Hybrid, Dragon Rider 23:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC) TO EVERYONE ELSE: If you agree, sign your name. And add a song for Rachy ;) Rach, I won't let you choose the wrong path. I may not be....strong enough, but like I said, I'll let you go down the path that makes you happy. Category:Blog posts